My Confession
by Jean Cooper
Summary: I am…not ready," she muttered, her eyes shutting tightly. "to accept this. Or…am I ready to lose what we already have over a fleeting attraction." "And if I told you this was anything but fleeting?" "I'd have to say you were a liar."


**This was like pulling teeth to do. I had to redo it I don't know how many times, and still am not happy with it. However I give up, and decided to post this so I can focus more on the new chapter instead of this. So this is for the horn dogs who wanted lemons. For the duration of MEMF I will leave this opened, because I might get a wild hair and add another chapter here and there, but no promises. If I decide this is enough, then I'll just complete it when MEMF is over. Be looking for the next chapter of MEMF around next weekend or so. Provided my creative juices don't get stopped up. Please don't curse me for this and the clicheness. I'm sorry if it disapoints, but at my current mind fram its the best I can do. **

**I don't own HM, and it is not required to read this to understand whats happening in MEMF. Read at your own risk.**

**

* * *

**

I sat the woman down on the floor carefully, my large hands lingering at the curve of her hips. My fingers pressed firmly in to the silken material of the dress as I stood up straight, lingering for a moment before backing up a few steps to sit on the arm of the couch. I crossed my arms as I became more the woman's eyelevel, doing my best not to smile at her flustered appearance.

I watched as she adjusted her dress again, fingers pulling the at the collar and teetering on the balls of her bare feet. She pushed her hair behind her ears, her eyes darting nervously and meeting anything but my gaze.

Her fingers still grazed gently over her swollen lips, and I found my tongue darting out over my own chapped pair in response. My confession might not be going the way I wanted it to, with her returning my feelings clearly, but the fact was her body spoke for her.

_Listen to her body language._

I hated to admit it but Kai had been right. Claire had protested it all, denied me. However, her body language had sad the exact opposite. When my lips brushed over hers… I shook my head, doing my best to keep my thoughts out of the gutter and on the situation at hand.

I raised my eyebrows as I began to hear the sound of pelting water on the roof, and looked out the window, seeing that the evening was bringing on one of the many unpredictable spring showers. I only hoped it didn't escalate into a storm right now. Claire didn't need that extra stress.

"Alright," I began, clearing my throat when my voice came out quieter than I meant. "Explain." She looked at me blankly and I sighed, shaking my head. "Alright, tell me what you meant, by losing me. Because Claire, I can honestly say I'm not going anywhere."

"I am…not ready," she muttered, her eyes shutting tightly. "to accept this. Or…am I ready to lose what we already have over a fleeting attraction."

"And if I told you this was anything but fleeting"? My words had her eyes opening, her mouth opened in an adorable o shape.

"I'd have to say you were a liar," she muttered, gripping her hair in frustration. I chuckled some, even though the situation was far from funny. It was obvious that she was very apprehensive about the whole thing. That she had fears that needed to be soothed…

"Well I'm not. You ought to know," I sighed, shaking my head. I narrowed my eyes as she began to shake her own head and try to speak again. "At least I found a good way to distract you from thinking," I mused out loud, a teasing smile playing on my face. "and to stop you from babbling nonsense."

"It is not distracting!" she hissed loudly, stamping her foot despite her blushing face. I couldn't help but to laugh, and was glad that my trying to change the subject to something less serious was working, even if it was frustrating her.

"I believe it was. I might be rusty with it, but I got to admit it I think I did a good job at getting you to quit rambling." I bit the inside of my cheeks when her eyes widened, her face flushed a deeper shade of red. It was difficult not to laugh at the annoyed look that spread across her face.

"I was just surprised," she murmured meekly, shaking her head.

"You liked it," I continued on, looking down at her in amusement. It had been a long time since I had tried to flirt with a girl, and I had to admit I liked seeing the different shades of reds. " No shame in admitting that you…" I was cut off suddenly as the woman came at me, her lips pressing clumsily against me and her sudden weight pushing me back on the couch.

I let out an grunt as we fell back, arms coming up to make sure the woman didn't topple over and into her coffee table. When I hit the sofa the kiss broke, and the woman laying awkwardly on top of me pulled back, her hands pressing into my chest as she did so. She looked down at me, a hint of a smirk playing on her own face.

"It does tend to shut you up," she mumbled, and I just continued to gape at the woman who was straddling my waist. She gave me a weak smile and began to move, but my hands gripped her thighs, the material of her dress being what separated my hands from her bare skin. One of my hands reached up, fingers slipping into her hair and behind her head. "G-Gray?"

I pulled her down to me, pressing my lips against hers gently for a moment, my hand sliding up to her hip teasingly. I knew I was pushing myself, but honestly didn't care. I just wanted her. And you couldn't tease a starving man forever. My lips pressed more firmly against hers, and I really hoped she couldn't feel the desperation I was trying to fight back.

I prodded the seam of her lips with the tip of my tongue, biting back a groan when they parted, my mouth catching the small gasp that escaped her. I could feel her hands fisting on top of my chest, fingers gripping my jacket tightly.

My hand gripping her hip seemed to have a mind of its own, slipping up her back and then back down. I held her firmly with my other hand, fingers tangling in her hair as I broke the kiss and began to trail tiny suckling kisses down her swan like neck, biting back the satisfying smirk at the small trembling sigh that the woman released.

I nipped playfully at her collar bone while my hand traveling down her tiny form brushed down her side and fingers slid up under her skirt. I hesitated, but when she didn't protest verbally or physically, I continued up, fingertips gliding over her smooth thigh and up her side before kneading her lower back soothingly.

Claire's body began to tremble, and I let out a shaking breath myself, sucking roughly on her shoulder before pressing hard wet opened mouth kisses back up the column of her throat. I claimed her lips again, possessively and hungrily, a hunger that she returned. The woman resting on top of me was obvious clueless as to what to do, but that just made me want her all the more.

Knowing that I could be the one to show her about these things. That it could be me that taught her how to return this affection.

Her body was more than responsive to me, from the heat radiating from her skin to the light flush that was making its way down her face and towards her chest. I opened my eyes half way, noting her stiff nipples could be seen through the thin material of her dress. Not to mention the way her legs were unconsciously gripping me closer.

The woman I loved was no doubt attracted to me. And her body was more than willing. But I knew that there would be a point she might protest. And I honestly didn't know if I could respect that.

And when I felt Claire's hot breath on the side of my neck, her lips hesitantly mimicking the pattern I had begun on her, I knew that I was going to have a hard time.

"Tell me to stop," I muttered against her skin, scowling as the words left my mouth. The woman stiffened at my words, sitting up on top of me. I tried to keep my expression stern, even as the adorable confused pout crossed her face.

"Why?"

It had been a breathless whisper, innocent and justified. And yet I couldn't help but to scowl more at her, mentally berating her for being stupid, for not just doing as I told her. My hand mindlessly roamed her back, and the one under the dress rested on the curve of her hip once more, fingers teasingly dipping in the waist band of her panties.

"I don't want to hurt you," I said firmly, eyes following the bulge in her dress as my fingertips glided up her side steadily until they came in contact with the material of her bra. The woman shivered under my touch, her eyes becoming half lidded and a deeper shade of grey.

Like dark storm clouds…

"But it feels good," she mumbled, her face flushing brightly. I found myself frowning at her, but despite that I was full of excitement.

"Does it now?" I chuckled, eyes shutting contently, and I couldn't help but to crack a small smirk at the voice in my head.

_It wont hurt to go just a little further. _

I trailed my hand around to her back, fingers finding the clasp of her bra. My other hand grabbed her by her upper arm, pulling her back down into another chaste kiss. I released her arm, hand sliding slowly and purposely behind her. "You're too innocent for your own good," I muttered against her lips, slipping my hand under the material of her scoop neck, quickly unclasping the garment. I pulled my hand out, slowly sitting up as I gave small nipping kisses to the side of her neck.

I found my hands shaking as I pulled the one out of her dress because of the way her breathing became erratic in my ear, the small whimper I heard urging me on. I wouldn't even had heard it if my ear wasn't right next to her face. I shrugged clumsily out of my jacket, eyes sealing shut as I felt it fall off my arms. As soon as I had freed myself from the restricting garment I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"You are going to drive me crazy woman," I murmured against her throat, darting my tongue out to lick her slightly salty skin. She let out another one of those tiny barely audible sounds, and I echoed it when I felt her shaking arms wrap hesitantly around me, her hands fisting in the material of my shirt.

"Then I guess," she gasped out as I turned my head towards her neck, nuzzling her throat and nipping at her neck again. "you'll be just like me."

I could tell that she was stopping her thinking, that she was giving in to what she felt, and that tid bit of knowledge made me press on all the more. My hands left her waist, unzipping the dress and tugging down it roughly, until the neck line hung lose around her waist. I glanced up at her breast, covered by the lose white lacey bra. I chewed the inside of my cheek as I let my hands rub her back soothingly before slowly helping the straps of the bra fall down her arms.

The garment fell from her tiny body, landing in between us and crumpling as I pulled her against me, kissing her to keep her mind off her sudden partial nudity. I tasted her selfishly as she parted her lips, taking anything I could get from her in this moment.

Goddess knew she would snap out of it soon and probably be angry enough to hit me. But I just couldn't help myself.

Even though I wanted to take my time to look over her tiny body, the need to feel her under my shaking hands was more intense. Not to mention if I admired her too long she might become self conscious.

I slowly brought my hands from her back, palms brushing over the swells of the mounds before I cupped them possessively. I broke the kiss in a moment of shock, realizing that I held more in my hands than I had thought. I glanced down, eyes narrowing on the large orbs I held, before shaking my head. I claimed her lips again, catching her stiff nipples in between my index and middle finger, squeezing them firmly.

"Ah!" her sharp cry was caught by my mouth, and I purposely released her lips, trailing kisses down her neck and collar bone as I made my way further downwards. As I got closer to my destination I released her breasts, hands holding her firmly at her waist. "Oh, Goddess," she mumbled as her hand came up to her mouth, covering it as I nuzzled the sensitive peaks of her nipples.

I was glad in this moment she was much smaller than me, that to be in this position she had to straddle my waist and not my damn hips.

I don't think she would be so relaxed if she could feel the aching hard on that was pressing against my leg. Acknowledging that part of me only caused it to pulsate in response, and that only reminded me of something else.

It had been a long time since I had had sex with a woman…and I had never made love to one. Not like I would when I took Claire. And even though I hated that part of my past, I was glad I knew enough to please this woman.

I licked teasingly over one of her aching tips, then mirrored the action on the other one. Her free hand gripped my shoulder roughly as she scrunched her eyes shut, lips pressed firmly together to repress any sounds. I blew gently on the wet tips, smirking as they grew tighter and more pronounced. I brought one hand up, fingertips dipping in the valley between before gently cupping the left one and bouncing it.

I wanted to praise her body, to murmur sweet compliments in her ear, but found my tongue was to thick to move into any decipherable words. However it wasn't so useless as to not bring pleasure to the small woman in my arms. And with that thought I took one tip into my mouth, tongue swirling over it as I suckled her greedily.

"Gray…" I groaned in response, gripping her free breast roughly and pinching the tip between my index finger and thumb. I could feel her hands both gripping desperately to my shoulders, pulling and jerking uncontrollably at the material of my shirt as I continued on. I released her breast unwillingly when I found my shirt being tugged forcefully over my head. It was only after it was tugged violently over my head that I registered that the woman was stripping me.

She wanted me. Just as much as I wanted her.

And when she pressed her bare chest firmly against mine, I let out a long groan resembling a growl. I could feel her bare breasts pressing against my chest, nipples grazing over my skin, and the sensation, topped with her labored breath splaying against my neck caused me to close my eyes, begging for patience.

But that quickly was tossed out the window when her lips pressed against the jugular vein in my neck, sucking hesitantly on it.

"Claire," I muttered, my voice low and husky as I gripped her by her ass, lifting her up as I quickly stood. I could feel the small gush of air as her dress slid completely to the floor, and I lifted her up determinedly against me. I could feel her legs wrapping around me, arms wrapping tighter around my neck as I began to move towards her room.

I kicked the door shut behind me as I stumbled to the bed, landing roughly on top of her and letting out a deep groan when I found my aching hard on pressing against her inner thigh. And it didn't help matters at all that I could feel the heat radiating from her underwear.

I stepped on the heal of my boot and pulled my foot lose, one knee resting on the edge of the bed to balance me as I removed the other and my hands went to my belt. I pulled it, my hands shaking as I did so and my thoughts reminding my body that I needed to be half ass in control.

I needed to be able to move slowly, and I needed to be able to control the urge to pound into her tight little body like I wanted to.

I slid her forcefully up the bed, wiggling my legs and hips as my loosened pants and boxers slid down my body. I kicked my legs till they were completely removed, hissing in response to the feeling of Claire's soft legs brushing against my erection. Her skin was somewhat cool compared to mine, and I chalked it up to me being the one who had wanted this for so long.

Though by the way the woman below me was moaning and whimpering under my touch didn't seem to want me any less than I wanted her.

"Gray," she pleaded out, her half lidded confused eyes slightly unfocused. But she closed them, her lips parting in a silent gasp and her hands gripping my bare shoulders, pulling me closer to her body as her hips arched up against mine. I claimed her lips, echoing her soft moan as I brought my hands down to the waistband of her panties.

It was a difficult task, slipping my shaking callused fingers under the elastic band. I took a deep breath at the feeling of the smooth skin of her thighs against my hand, pausing when her fingers dug into my shoulders, arching herself upwards. I blinked down at her worriedly, almost releasing the garment in response to her tightly squinted eyes.

"P-please," she whispered, eyes opening to look up at me. I felt a deep throbbing in my whole body at the sight of her cloudy eyes, shivering when she lifted her head, pressing wet kisses against my shoulder. "Don't stop…" she mumbled, and I could feel her face flushing against my chest.

The words uttered were all the encouragement I needed as I opted to rip the panties from her body with a forceful and loud tearing sound. I didn't have the patience to pull them down her long legs anyway.

I nestled between her legs, left hand pressing into the mattress as the right eased between her thighs, fingers stroking against her heat.

"Goddess," I muttered, the words leaving me causing the woman beneath me to stiffen for a moment. If there had been any doubt in my mind about her being willing before, it was quickly doused by the feeling of her hot wet folds.

I brought my hand up to rest on her hip, mirroring the gesture with the other and holding her firmly. I let out a low groan as the tip of my cock brushed over her wet entrance, biting my bottom lip as I began to push myself into her. I gritted my teeth at that loud gasp that escaped her and grunted when she arched into me once more.

It was like some twisted torture to try to remain somewhat gentle.

I watched Claire's face as I pushed in slowly, seeing her eyes squeeze shut tightly and feeling her fingernails digging into my shoulders once more, no doubt leaving little crescent cuts. I continued in, vaguely aware of a slight barrier as I paused. I took a deep breath before dipping my head down, pressing my lips to hers as I thrust violently through it and sheathed myself entirely in her tight heat.

The woman beneath me stiffened and my mouth caught a pained cry as she gripped me even tighter. I rested on my elbows, doing my damndest to remain as still as I could, placing chaste quick kisses on her lips and cheeks. I dropped my head to the side of hers, eyes shutting as I heard her labored breathing. I slowly moved my hands to her hips, unable to fight the urge to move.

I gripped her hips tightly, slowly withdrawing a bit and pushing back into her. I forced myself to stop at the whimper that left her, not able to decipher if it was from pain or not. Not wanting to intensify the pain for her despite how damn good it felt for me, I gritted my teeth and forced myself to be still again.

"D-does it hurt you," I finally forced out, thinking maybe talking would take both our minds off it. She slid her arms up my neck, fingers running through my hair.

"It's not bad," she mumbled, and I let out a small curse when her hips moved against mine, causing me to shiver in response. "Does it hurt you?" she whispered quietly, and I pulled up to look into her worried face. I gave her a small smile, shaking my head as I fought the urge to laugh at her question.

"It feels too good, " I muttered, eyes watching hers as I dipped my head down, pressing my lips against hers. "I'm going to start moving now." I added in a slightly louder and more husky tone.

I started off painfully slow, thrusts somewhat shallow before working myself in deeper once more. I kept my lips sealed shut and any sounds I was making locked inside because I was to focused on the soft ones leaving the woman I was with. I could tell that she was trying to muffle those sounds, and I moved my hands up, gripping her hands away from face and holding them above her head.

"You feel so good," I muttered under my breath, nuzzling the side of her neck. I wasn't sure if it was the action or the words that earned me the long moan that she responded with, but either way I picked up the pace, pushing into her more desperately and rougher.

I felt her slender legs wrap loosely around me, her arms fighting the pin I had on them as she turned her head, placing small kisses against the side of my face and neck. The sensation of being inside of her, as well as feeling of her soft lips on my skin was quickly driving me to my limits, and I began to grunt and groan with ever deep thrust.

"G-Gray," I picked my head up at the sound of her voice, how thick and needy it was. I looked down at her, seeing her eyes shut and her head roll back as her body stiffened beneath me.

"Shit," I let out another curse as her folds tightened and contracted around me, releasing her hands and shoving one of mine between us, using it to withdraw from her completely as I spent myself on the bed.

I tried to stop my body from shaking as I finally looked up at Claire, a smirk growing on my face at the content expression on her face. I partially collapsed on top of her, head resting on her heaving chest. I could hear her heart beating frantically in her chest, and closed my eyes at the feeling of her fingers brushing through my hair. I stated that way for a few moments until her fingers stilled, and then I unwillingly rolled to my left, laying on my back and staring up at the ceiling. I felt her turn towards me, her hand resting gently on my chest.

"Don't leave."

I turned my head towards her, seeing her heavy eyelids fighting to remain open. I placed my hand on hers, giving her a small smile.

The look on her face I had never seen before. But if I could describe it I would say it was fear.

"I wont," I promised quietly, letting out a deep breath when her eyes closed and remained closed.

I watched her sleep, pulling the sheet up around her slender shoulders and allowing my large hand to rest there. I then slid my hand behind her back, pulling her against me and tucking her head under my chin. I finally allowed my eyes to close, fingers running through Claire's soft hair and feeling her breath against my skin.

I had never been one for this…these after moments with a woman. Even when I was in the city, _she_ would usually just roll out of bed and begin to get dressed.

But being here in this moment, with this small woman in my arms, I had never felt more elated. This was where I belonged, where she belonged.

I only wish it hadn't taken so long for both of us to realize it.


End file.
